Spot: Not A Dog!
by ThisIsAFanFiction
Summary: Spot was an outcast. She didn't fit in with anyone, anywhere. Ever since her mother died, she promised never to let anyone in again. But will all of this change when she goes to South Park Elementary? Will she make friends? Will she make enemies? Or maybe even a crush...? We shall find out in, "Spot: Not a Dog!" Finally updating :P
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Hey! This is my first South Park fan fiction, so enjoy! This came to me one day in a dream, and I thought it would be epic, so...enjoy, again!**

**Chapter 1: Yeah, well…**

**Spot's POV**

"NO! JUST NO!"

"Spot, you won't know until you try! You'll make lots of friends!"

"If you drop me off here, I'll die! I'll die of loneliness!"

I hung on to the car door, while my dad tried desperately to pull me off. There was no way in hell I was going to a new school, full of new people, with new teachers and shit.

"Spot, I'm not asking, I'm telling you, now let go of the car door!" My dad commanded.

I was making a scene, but I didn't give a damn. I swore I saw this girl with blond hair and a red sweater roll her eyes at me.

"Fine Spot. You win. You don't have to go to this school." My dad said, giving up.

I did a mini fist pump. Suddenly, he gasped.

"OH MY GOD! IS THAT SUNNY DAY REAL ESTATE PERFORMING OVER THERE?!" My dad pointed.

"WHERE?! WHERE?!" I said, letting go of the car door. Then it hit me.

But by the time I realized the logic, my dad drove off.

"HAVE A GOOD FIRST DAY, SPOT!" My dad yelled, driving off.

Everyone who was on the school grounds started to look at me.

"Dammit, Ray…" I muttered under my breath. My dad can be a troll at times.

I sighed and walked over to the door entrance. I saw a boy that looked like he was in fifth grade blocking the way.

"Move." I said, crossing my arms.

"Hey, Locke! Is that new kid telling you what to do?" A boy shouted.

"I believe the punk is!" The boy who was blocking the way said.

I backed away. I didn't want a fight on my first day.

He brought his face closer to mines.

"What? What was that? I don't speak dog, _Spot._" He sneered.

"Move." I said, a little louder with anger in my voice.

He glared at me.

"You'll be gone in less than 2 hours, wimp." The boy said, pushing me to the side. "Come on, guys."

As soon as I saw that I was out of his sight, I ran straight to the principal's office.

The next thing I knew, I was on the ground.

"Oh! Uh, I'm sorry! Please don't tell on me!" A girlish sounding boy with a blond puffball said.

"Ughh…tell on you? Why would I… Oh." I said, feeling a cut on my face.

"Here, let me help you up!" He said, grabbing my hand.

"Don't touch me!" I said, quickly getting up.

The boy looked at me funny. "You're that new fourth grader everyone's talking about, aren't you?" He asked.

"Yeah, well…" I started.

"Yeah! You're the freaky emo/goth chick everyone's goin' on about! I've never seen a black goth chick before!" He exclaimed.

"I'm not goth or emo. I just really love black. And Take a picture. It'll last longer." I said, walking to the principal's office.

"WAIT!" He said, running up to me.

I raised my eyebrows in response.

"What's your name, kid?" He asked.

"Spot. Anything else you wanna know? Didn't think so. Bye!" I said, going off again.

"WAIT!" He said once more.

I stopped walking and closed my eyes.

"What is it this time?" I said through my clenched teeth.

"Well, don't ya wanna know my name?" He asked, giving me a cutesy smile.

"Not really-"

"I'M BUTTERS!" He said, interrupting me.

"Oh. Well, it's nice to meet you, cheese spread." I said, smirking.

"Well, uh, it's Butters, but it was nice meeting you too! What homeroom are you in?" Butters asked.

"Mr. Garrison's 4th grade class." I answered.

"Hey! You and I are in the same homeroom! I was just about to go to class!" He said happily. "Let's go together, new friend!"

"But I have to go to-" I said, before he took my hand and pulled me to go with him.

Within 5 minutes, we were at Mr. Garrison's door. I stopped Butters.

"Well, what are you waitin' for? This is our homeroom." He told me.

"Can I skip it?" I groaned.

"Well, uh, you could, but then we could end up in lots of trouble." Butters stammered.

"You sure are a riot, kid." I said, walking into the class.

As soon as I walked in, everyone's attention turned to me.

"Oh hi! You must be that new girl, Spot!" A man with grey hair and a green shirt said.

He turned his attention to the class.

"Everyone, this is Spot. She's the new student, and I expect you all to treat her with respect. Now say hi!" The man presumed to be Mr. Garrison said.

"Hiiiii Spot." The class said monotonously.

"Now, you can go take that seat over there by Eric Cartman. That boy in the light blue hat and red jacket." Mr. Garrison said.

I walked over to my seat and sat down. I thought for sure that I heard him laugh as soon as I sat down.

"hehehehehe, psst, hey, new girl!" Eric whispered.

I decided to ignore him. He whispered to me again.

"HEY! NEW CHICK!" He whisper-shouted.

"What?" I said, glaring at him.

He pointed to this other black boy in class who was wearing a purple shirt.

"Eh? Eh?" He said, nudging me.

"WILL YOU KNOCK THAT OFF?!" I shouted.

The entire class and Mr. Garrison looked at me.

"Now Spot, we don't we don't yell out in here." Mr. Garrison yelled.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"Anyway, like I was saying…" He continued.

A few minutes later, the fatass tried again!

"Psst! New girl! Token+You! Nicole doesn't have to know!" He whispered.

I decided to ignore him this time for good.

"I KNOW you can hear me, Spot! Spot! Come on Spot, you're breaking my balls here." He whispered.

For a few minutes, it stopped. Then, I got a note on my desk.

When Mr. Garrison was not looking, I opened it.

"_You+Token= cute couple! You guys should totally go out. For seriously. -Cartman" _The note read.

I glanced at Cartman. He gave me a thumbs up.

I couldn't take this anymore.

"WILL YOU PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE?! I DON'T WANNA GO OUT WITH TOKEN! JUST BECAUSE TWO PEOPLE ARE THE SAME RACE DOESN'T MEAN THEY SHOULD GO OUT!" I yelled.

Once again, everyone stared at me for that outburst.

"Spot! I have no choice but to give you detention! Please don't yell out in here like that anymore." Mr. Garrison said. "Next step will be an office referral!"

"Dentention?! But Cartman-" I stuttered.

"Remember the next step!" Mr. Garrison threatened.

The bell rung, and class was over.

"Spot, stay here for detention." Mr. Garrison told me.

"Fine." I said, not moving from my desk and crossing my arms.

Everyone got up, and started to leave, all except for this boy with a green hat.

He approached my desk on his way out.

"Hey…watch out for Cartman. He'll get you in some serious shit." He warned.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Kyle." He answered. "Anyway, watch your back around that fatass. He'll get you in serious trouble."

"What? Detention? That's not so tough." I scoffed.

"No, that's just the beginning of it." He said, going out the door.

"The beginning? Oh, boy…" I said, putting my head on my desk.

**There's the first chapter! Do you guys like it, or do some things need to be fixed? Let me know in reviews! But no flaming. Seriously. It's my first South Park Fanfic. I'm seriously, you guys. Constructive criticism is allowed, though. Anyway, let me know if I should continue, or what in reviews. So long for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! So I'm updating all of my stories before Monday, when I return to *DUN DUN DUN* School. *Cue Blood-curdling scream* Anyways, I hope you guys like!**

**Spot's POV**

Only Mr. Garrison and I were in the room.

I thought that I would die of either boredom or torture because he was reading me paragraphs from his romance novels that were 'Best-Selling'.

"Mr. Garrison?" I asked, raising my head from my desk.

He put down the book and looked over in my direction.

"What is it, Spot?"

"Can we- ...you know, sit in silence?" I asked him.

"No, we're just getting to the best part! So anyway, Diana's nipples-"

I groaned in frustration and slammed my head back on the desk.

A few minutes later, I heard the best sound ever: The fire drill.

"Come on, Spot. I guess we'll finish where we left off another day." Mr. Garrison said, escorting me out of the classroom.

We walked outside of the door with about 290 kids behind us. I saw Kyle with Cartman and two other kids.

I decided to ditch Mr. Garrison and go say hi to Kyle. I tapped Kyle on the shoulder and he turned around.

"Oh, hey Spot. How's your first day?" He asked.

"Terrible. I got detention, so it sucks." I sighed.

"It wouldn't have sucked if you went out with Token..." Cartman said.

"I doubt that, Eric." I glared.

"AY! only my mem calls meh that! Everyone else, Cartman!" Cartman said, crossing his arms.

"Wendy called you Eric before. Why didn't you say anything then?" A boy in a dark blue hat and brown jacket said.

"Mmp, mmph, mmp mmp, mmph!" A boy in an orange parka said.

"Yeah! Just like she did last time!"

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He said that Wendy would've beaten his ass, so he kept quiet!" The boy in a dark blue hat and brown jacket said.

"AY! I'm not scared of Muff Cabbage!" Cartman said, unaware that Wendy was right behind him.

"MUFF CABBAGE?!" She yelled, getting ready to punch him.

The others and I stood back and watched.

"Oh, and by the way, my name's Stan. You seem pretty cool." Stan said.

"Gee, thanks."

"And that's Kenny. He talks with his parka over his mouth, but you'll get used to it." Kyle said.

"Hi." I greeted Kenny.

"Mmph, mmh, mmp, mmph." Kenny told me.

"No, Kenny! She's not doing that!" Kyle told his dirty-minded friend.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"Er, nothing!"

"Oh."

Wendy and Cartman had finished their fight- with Wendy beating Cartman's ass.

"Really, Cartman? You got your ass tore up by a girl?" I asked, face palming.

"For the second time." Stan said, chuckling.

"And I didn't even get to record it!" Kyle yelled, frowning.

Pretty soon, it reached the end of the day.

Since Kyle and the others were no where in sight, I decided to walk home by myself.

I was a little startled when Cartman ran up to me.

"SPOT! OH MY GOD, SPOT!" Cartman said, bouncing all around.

"What the hell?" I asked myself.

"GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAT!" Cartman said, grinning like an insane clown.

"What?" I asked calmly.

"GUESS!"

"You finally lost 1 pound?"

Cartman slightly glared at me.

"Ha-ha. NOW GUESS AGAIN!"

"Just tell me!"

"OK." He said, standing still now. "Token- is now single! Aren't you happy?!" Cartman asked me.

"Aren't you racist?" I scowled at him.

Cartman frowned at me.

"Look, this is more than just about race... OK, so that's what this entire thing is settled on, but you get the point. Token and you would make a GREAT couple!" He said, shaking my shoulders.

I took his hands off of my shoulders, sighing.

"Look Cartman, I don't like Token. Yes, he is very handsome. Yes, he is very attractive. But I just don't like-like him, K? Get that through your fat-ass head." I told him as calmly as I could.

Cartman just stared at me for a few seconds.

"OH, HELL NO! You did NOT just put me on blast like that! I WILL find a way for you and Token to date. Even if it takes me all of this WEEK!" Cartman said, storming away.

"Figures you would give up after a week. I'm assuming that's how your diet went down, too!" I yelled to him.

I ran home as fast as I could. I saw Butters in the yard next to mine, playing with dolls.

"But that could only mean!...oh no..." I groaned to myself.

"SPOT! HEY SPOT! WE'RE NEIGHBORS! ISN'T THIS GREAT?!" He yelled over to me.

"Super!" I said, giving him a fake smile, then running straight into the front door of my house.

"OW! I gotta remember to twist the knob!" I said, opening the door.

As soon as I came in, I saw Ray on the couch, watching sports.

"There's my little girl! How was your first day?" He asked.

"Suckish. Stupid. Aggravating." I said all at once.

"Did you make any new friends?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I made a few; Stan, Kyle, and Kenny. I _guess _you could say Butters and Cartman." I said.

My dad shook his head.

"What?" I asked.

"It's just that those are all boys. Didn't you make any girl friends?" He asked me.

"No. All they wanna do is be stupid cheerleaders, and gossip over boys, and shit like that." I answered.

"Watch your mouth." My dad warned.

"Alright, damn!"

My dad started to laugh.

"Just like your mother with that foul mouth." He chuckled. " Now go wash up, dinner will be ready soon."

I went up the stairs to go in the shower. After a good 20 minutes, I got out to check my phone for new messages.

I saw that I had a message from Cartman and hesitated to open it.

_Cartman: Hey Spot!_

_What the hell do you want?_

_Cartman: Token says he likes you! ;)_

_That's a lie -_- stop lying to me._

_Cartman: No seriously, he likes you! I told him you liked him, and he said that he would date you! Aren't you HAPPY?!_

_Damn it, Cartman! You text Token right this minute and tell him that I don't like-like him!_

_Cartman: You do it. Byeee :)_

_CARTMAN!_

_Cartman: Byeeee..._

I sighed in frustration. I was going to beat Cartman's ass tomorrow, for sure. Now I had to text Token and tell him the truth...

"Spot! Come get dinner! I made Chicken wraps!" My dad called from downstairs

...But texting would have to wait. Right now, I had a date with some chicken wraps.

**Review Please! **


End file.
